


A Slob

by Limebrus



Series: Under Control [Daejae oneshot dump] [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Ficlet, It's a female!daejae thing, also im convinced both jae and dae would have some really nice curves if they were women, just sayin, kinda awkward, with a hint of smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limebrus/pseuds/Limebrus
Summary: They had lived together for only a week, but it was apparent Youngjae had moved in with a messy slob.





	A Slob

**Author's Note:**

> why did i write this? idk man idk. anyway moondance is so amazing i cant stop listening to it help

 

Youngjae loves her girlfriend.

A lot.

But god damn it, Jung Daehyun could be such a slob, which Youngjae had found out quickly for the one week they had lived together.

“Daehyun,” she yelled, sighing loudly as she stared at the messy kitchen; she had just cleaned it this morning!

“What?” Daehyun yelled back, voice sounding muffled.

Youngjae sighed again and trudged to the living room. “Why is the kitche- Why are you only wearing shorts!” She couldn’t help squealing, cheeks red. They might have been girlfriends for a while and they had a very healthy sex life, but Youngjae still would get easily embarrassed.

Slumped on the couch sat Daehyun, her feet resting on the table, only wearing her sleeping shorts; her hands were folded on her stomach, making her already big breasts appear bigger.

“You’ve seen me naked a hundred times, Youngjae.”’Daehyun sounded almost bored, eyes glued on the television.

“But, you’re- Time and place, Daehyun!”

Daehyun just rolled her eyes and reached out, grabbing onto Youngjae and pulling her onto her lap.

“Wha-“

Splayed half across Daehyun, Youngjae found herself face to face with her girlfriend.

“Hey,” Daehyun whispered, a small smile on her lips. “How was your day, babe?”

“G-good.” Youngjae cleared her throat, trying to get a grip and doing her best to ignore the naked breasts pressing against her. “How was your day off?”

“Lonely,” she answered. “Would have been better with you here.”

Youngjae couldn’t fight the smile growing on her face; it wasn’t often her girlfriend was this sweet.

“Also I was so horny.”

And the magic was broken.

Youngjae huffed and pulled herself out of the grip, standing up and staring down at her slob of a girlfriend. “Just clean the kitchen.”

Swiftly she walked away, before her brain would betray her by reacting to just how gorgeous Daehyun was even when slumped half naked on the couch.

A shower was needed and hopefully the kitchen would be clean when she was done.

Yet Youngjae only managed to strip to her underwear when the door behind her opened and a body pressed against her naked back. “Daehyun! Go clean your mess!”

The only reply she got was a kiss on her neck.

Fuck, it was her weakness.

“Youngjae, you need to relax a little.” Daehyun was rubbing circles onto Youngjae’s stomach and kept with the soft neck kisses. “Let me help you.”

“I’d be relaxed if you cleaned the kitchen,” Youngjae shot back.

“Later,” Daehyun promised.

“Nope.” Youngjae walked out of the arms and turned around, eyes firm. “I’m gonna shower alone and the kitchen better be spotless when I’m done.”

A pout appeared on Daehyun’s face. “Babe,” she whined.

Keeping her eyes above Daehyun’s collarbones, Youngjae just glared harder and she could see her girlfriend giving up.

“Fine.”

-

The kitchen was in fact spotless when she got out of the shower.

“Happy?” Daehyun stood in the middle of it, still not wearing a shirt.

“Yes, but it would be better if you were dressed.”

Daehyun pouted. “What’s wrong with my body?” her eyes narrowed. “You’re only wearing a big t-shirt! You’re as naked as me!”

“I’m covered!”

“Stop being so overdramatic over boobs!”

This was so stupid, yet Youngjae was all fired up. “It’s distracting!”

A cocky grin appeared on Daehyun’s face. “You get all hot and bothered, don’t you.” She walked closer and closer, forcing Youngjae against one of the kitchen counters. “We’ve been dating for a year and I can still seduce you with my tits?”

“Not like you’re any better.” The amount of times Daehyun had pushed Youngjae into the nearest wall or empty room to fuck her because she had ‘teased’ Daehyun. As if Youngjae wearing short skirts or low tops is about ‘teasing’ Daehyun.

“Yeah, but I don’t deny it.” She pressed her body against Youngjae’s and buried her hands in Youngjae’s long hair. “Man, I wanna make you scream my name.”

A tingle went through Youngjae’s stomach. “If you can,” she challenged. Half a second later she let out a small squeak when Daehyun lifted her onto the kitchen desk. Youngjae swept down to kiss her, pushing her tongue past the thick lips.

“Damn,” Daehyun murmured after they broke away. “You’re really into it tonight.”

“It’s been days,” Youngjae said with a shrug, pushing away Daehyun and jumping off the counter. “Come.” She pulled Daehyun with her to the living room and pushed her down on the couch, straddling her.

“So dominant,” Daehyun said appreciatively.

Youngjae hummed and pulled off her oversized t-shirt.

“I love your body.”Daehyun’s hands slid up and down Youngjae’s sides. “Love it when you’re naked. You should be naked at all times.”

“We can’t all be a nudist like you,” Youngjae breathed in deeply and ghosted her hands over Daehyun’s perky nipples, which elicited a moan from the woman beneath her.

“Well,” Daehyun started, putting her hands on Youngjae’s hips. “We should make a rule in our apartment that clothes are prohibited.”

“You’re an idiot.” Youngjae grabbed onto Daehyun’s sleeping shorts and pulled it off.

“It’s a crime to hide a body like yours.”

“A cheesy idiot.”

“I’m smooth, not cheesy. Why are you always so rude?” Daehyun grabbed Youngjae and managed to switch their positions.

“You love my rudeness.” Youngjae arched her back slightly and gasped as rough hands spread her legs wider.

“I do,” Daehyun hummed. “And I love your pretty pussy.”

“Oh shut up, just make me scream already.”

“Yes, ma'am!”


End file.
